The present invention relates to a diesel engine, and more particularly, to a diesel engine in which an engine body, a DPF case and an SCR catalyst case can be placed compactly.
As conventional diesel engines, there is a diesel engine including an engine body, a DPF case and an SCR catalyst case, in which a DPF is accommodated in the DPF case, and an SCR catalyst is accommodated in the SCR catalyst case (see Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-32946 (FIG. 1) for example).
The engine of this kind has a merit that the DPF traps PM in exhaust gas, and it is possible to reduce NOx in exhaust gas by the SCR catalyst.
However, the diesel engine of Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-32946 has a problem because the engine body, the DPF case and the SCR catalyst case are placed such that they stay away from one another.
The engine body, the DPF case and the SCR catalyst case cannot be placed compactly.
According to the diesel engine of Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-32946, since the engine body, the DPF case and the SCR catalyst case are placed such that they stay away from one another, the engine body, the DPF case and the SCR catalyst case cannot be placed compactly.